


Broads in Daylight

by Shannon_Kelly12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bottom Dean, Dean is a woman, Gabe tricks Dean, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Smut, The Trickster - Freeform, Top Castiel, Wicca, destiel smut, fem!dean, hexes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon_Kelly12/pseuds/Shannon_Kelly12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the boys successfully take down a demon with a little help from Gabe, he entrusts them with an amulet snatched from the demons neck. Dean refuses to accept, and pays the price the trickster has for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broads in Daylight

"Guys? This isn't funny!" A girl said as she walked down the corridor of the abandoned building. There was a flutter of wings behind her. She turned her head fast, but not fast enough. She couldn't catch a glimpse. In the mere distance, the sound of a door being kicked in was ringing through her ears.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

She heard two men conversing downstairs. From what she can hear, their names are Sam and Dean.

"Someone help me!" She yelled. She heard rustling and running up the hollow and rotting stairs.

Dean made eye contact with her. "You okay up here?"

"No, there's something following me!" She exclaimed.

Dean whispered to Sam. "Gabe."

Dean pulled out the holy oil from his duffle and made a large circle, gently pouring the oil.

"Sam, lighter." Dean said.

"Got it." Sam reached into his pocket and revealed a lighter.

"Hey, fluffy winged dick. Come out." Dean said.

In front of Dean, there was a small gust of air and the sound of wings.

"Sup, boys. What'll it be?"

"We're not here to play games, you ass."

"Hey moose, you might wanna tell your squirrel to lay off the nuts."

Gabriel said, in a sassy manner.

Sam scoffed. "Yeah. Okay."

Dean shot a glance and gave him a questioning look.

"We need you to leave blondie over here alone."

"I believe she has something that I want."

Dean and Sam both turned behind them to see the girl, no later than twenty, with a smug look on her face.

"She was here to kill you." Gabriel said. The girl flinched.

"Now, give up the amulet and this convo won't turn into an archangel bloodbath." Gabe said menacingly.

The girl laughed. Thick black smoke emerged from her mouth as the demon was leaving her body.

"Great." Dean said.

Gabe walked over to the corpse of the young girl and plucked the amulet from her neck. 

"There'll be more. Definitely." Gabriel sneered as he handed the glimmering amulet into Dean's calloused hand.

"Hold on, asshat. This isn't ours. We're not gonna get our asses killed because you want us to have some amulet!" Dean exclaimed.

"Fine, fine. I'll get the demons, but when you wake up tomorrow, expect a surprise." Gabe then snapped his fingers and returned to looking out for demons.

"What did he mean by that?" Dean asked.

"Dude, I don't know, but its most likely gonna be bad. You know Gabriel."

"You want a burger?" Dean asked. "Hell yeah."

The two left the building in a hurry to get food. Dean swang the impala door open and sat down. Sam hesitated for a second to put his laptop back into the leather pouch. He secondly got into the car.

"Dude, what do you think Gabe meant by surprise?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. The dude's got a sick mind. I hope I'm not gonna wake up with a midget or any of that."

"Maybe we should ask Cas if he knows what Gabriel did?"

"He might not listen to you, so I'll do it."

"Hey!" Sam hit Dean's chest and he winced in pain.

"Ow, dude!"

"I hardly touched you!"

"It's not that. My nipple hurts. Both of them do."Dean said.

"He probably made a ghost suck them or some freaky shit." 

"Not funny. This shit hurts much more than that." Dean said. 

As they pulled up to the drive-thru, Dean ordered the usual. Cheeseburger with extra onion. 

"What do you want?" Dean asked Sam.

"Just a salad." He said.

"And a salad for the lady." 

"Dean." 

"Sorry. For the man." 

As they were eating, they were discussing possible cases. 

"Dean, look. A girl was murdered and her eyes were gouged out. All her teeth- gone."

" I don't know. Put that one on hold. Sounds intriguing. Next." 

Dean said. "Um-a family of 3, all found dead. No apparent cause of death, all just randomly died."

"Where's that one at?" Dean asked as he was taking a large bite off his burger. 

"Billings, Montana." 

"Let's check it out on Monday." Dean said. 

"Alright."

Dean took a sloppy slurp out of his drink and ate the last bite of his burger. 

"Let's get going. We gotta talk to Cas."

Dean revved up the engine and sped off. When they reached the motel, Dean prayed to Cas aloud.

"Cas, I need you down here. Your asshat of a brother laid some hoodoo shit on me and I don't know what it is, he said there's a surprise in store for me tomorrow. Help?" Dean  asked. 

In the far corner there was a faint whooshing sound.

"Gabe planted some spell on me, help me find out what the hell he put on me?" Dean queried Castiel.

"Alright. This will cause a great abundance of pain." 

Castiel rolled up his sleeves and reached his hand inside Dean's soul. With Dean writhing in pain made it hard for him to focus, he placed two fingers to his temple and made him go comatose. Castiel removed his hand from Dean's soul and returned him back to consciousness.

"So, MacGyver, find out?" Dean asked, all energy drained of him.

"It appears he placed a hex on you."

"A what?" 

"A hex, like a curse. Fortunately in your case, his was to turn you into a woman." 

"A woman? Why that?" 

"I do not know. But after 24 hours is up, you will become a man again." 

"Sweet! I can become a chick! What should I call myself? I think I'm gonna go by 'Deanna!'"

Sam coughed. "You do realize all the things girls have to go through, right? Like periods, makeup, hair." Sam said.

"Fuck it. I'm gonna be a pretty lady." Dean flopped himself on the bed. "Night y'all." 

Castiel disappeared into thin air and Sam was left with a pile of paperwork for their next case. He sorted out the papers, turned off the light and then fell asleep.

The next morning, Dean groggily woke up, and went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror above the sink and screamed. He then placed a hand over his mouth, because his scream was too girly for his liking.

"Oh my god!" Dean screamed.

Sam, at the bed thought there was an intruder. He picked up the rifle under Dean's pillow and aimed, wandering around the motel room.

"Dean?" Sam said as he reached the bathroom. Dean stared at himself in the mirror.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"Dude. I'm freaking hot!"

"Um, yeah Dean. The main thing we really should be focusing on is how to change you back. You shouldn't be-" Sam shuddered."fondling yourself." 

He continued. "But look. I'm gonna check with Cas, to see if he know anything, alright." Dean said.

"Okay, then.." Sam said questioningly.

Dean prayed to Cas aloud once again. "We need to talk, in private. It's urgent." 

Cas came into the boys' motel, a gust of air and the sound of his trench coat flapping. 

"What is of import, Dean?" Castiel's eyes went blank as he saw Dean's female version.

"My eyes are up here, dick." Dean said. "I-I didn't mean to look at you in a demeaning manner, it's just-" 

"It's just bull! Now zap me some place with you, and then we'll talk. I can't with-" Dean quieted his voice and spoke again. "You know, Sam. He's just gonna hear all this, and blab to Bobby." 

"I understand Dean." Castiel placed two fingers to his forehead and teleported him, Dean flinching in the process.

"What do you need to say?" Castiel said. 

"Okay, man this is gonna sound jacked, but I have a confession."

"And that would be..?" Cas said anxiously.

"I think you're really attractive. I love you a lot and it's just-" Dean paused.

"I didn't want to ruin our current relationship, like partners in crime, not partners in real life, you feel? And now that I'm a woman-" 

"Dean." Cas placed a finger to his mouth and stared into his eyes. 

"You didn't need to say all of that. I can read minds, Dean." 

Dean looked to the floor in embarrassment and looked back at Cas.

"I just really love you. I'm afraid Sam is gonna find out, being the homophobic fucker he is, he's gonna freak." 

"Don't worry Dean. I've got it." Cas planted a sweet kiss to Deans lips and forehead.

"I love you too. Like me, an angel of The Lord is utterly indifferent to sexual orientation." 

Dean placed a hand Cas's hip and jaw. He then diverged himself and Cas into a passionate kiss, locking the two's lips.

"Do you wan-" Cas tried to ask but got cut off. 

"Yes." Said Dean. Castiel kissed lines down Dean's chest, leaving him breathless. Castiel cupped one of Dean's breasts and diverged himself into his hot wet heat. 

Castiel not used to Dean's new girlish frame; took a moment to think. He then had slicked his cock with his precome, and plunged himself inside him, rolling his hips affectionately and slowly not wanting to cause discomfort, planting a gentle kiss on Deans forehead. 

Dean began to mewl, wanting more and more with every second Castiel being inside him. Castiel hovered a finger to Deans lips, ordering him to be quiet and Dean responded hesitantly.

Cas rammed his thick and long cock inside Dean's opening. "A-a-h!" Cas yelped. "Virgin." Dean scoffed. 

Cas snarled at him belligerently. Dean darted his bright green eyes to Cas', being overwhelmed on the sweet pleasure Cas was giving him. Suddenly, Dean started to climax and began to moan seemingly incessant . 

"A-ahh!" Dean screamed out, reverberating through out the enclosed space. Cas was now ramming himself harder and harder after each moan Dean mewled out. 

There was suddenly a large bang on the door, and in the distance he can hear shotgun shells being reloaded in to the gun. 

Cas pulled himself out before he came and zippered up his pants best he could, and Dean slipped his shirt and pants on. The door finally gave at the third bash. 

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean brushed the long blonde locks out of his face. 

"You- okay?" Sam asked staring at Cas' humongous erection struggling to break free from its confined space in his pants. 

"I-" Sam looked down, and then darted his eyes to Dean. 

"I'll let you two um-" Sam slammed the door shut and ran off with his shotgun in tote. Cas slicked his hair back with his hand.

"Now, back to that?" Cas asked. Dean nodded.


End file.
